rompediawikiaorg-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anno/Archiv-1
Adim-Team hat neue Richtlinien aufgesellt, die mussen durch eine Wahl angenommen werde. Gebe deine Stimme ab über ch.nowski@online.de oder auf der Diskussionseite von Richtlinien für Autoren. Deine Stimme zählt. Anno 10:20, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich würde gerne Admin werden. Ich hab bis jetzt den Artikel Konsul ein bisschen überarbeitet. Und ich habe Rechtschreib Fehler auf der Hauptseite korriegiert. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:10, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich bin dafür, dass ich den Hauptartikel "Römisches Reich" schreiben darf. Shaak ti ist nicht sicher in der Rechtschreibung und ausgerechnet er solles versuchen? Wenn ich machen soll, dann sag mir in meiner Disku hier oder in der Jedipedia bescheid. Der Gladiator aus Germanien 23:45, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte auch ein eigenes Wiki aufmachen. Zu einem anderen Thema. Ich wüsste zunächst aber gerne, woher du den Umgang mit den Adminfunktionen kennst. War da ne Anleitung bei, oder was? Der Gladiator aus Germanien 13:31, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Einmal darf du Römisches Reich schreiben und die Adim-Funktion sind hier http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Administratoren.--Anno 13:47, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber ich meinte jetzt den technischen Teil. Also: Wo kann man als dmin alles steuern? Und wie hast du das Bild auf der Hauptseite eingefügt, hattest du dabei Hilfe? Der Gladiator aus Germanien 13:50, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das meiste kannst du da Adim lesen wie man jemand blockiert oder Sperrt oder schützt aber den rest muss man selber heraus finden. --Anno 13:53, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das Bild hat er da einfach eingefügt, das war ziemlich einfach! xD Gruß--King Loui 14:47, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber dann hat er um das "Willkommen" ja noch den ganzen Datensalat eingefügt. Wo hat er das her? Der Gladiator aus Germanien 14:48, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Man kann auf der Jedipedia z.B. den Quelltext der Hauptseite betrachten und dann selbst soetwas machen. Gruß--King Loui 14:50, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das hab ich mir auch überlegt. Erst bei Wiki Commons das alles zu übersetzen und zu lernen... das würde dann ja ein halbes Jahr dauern, bis man ein Wiki aufmachen kann. Ich werde wohl viel vom dem Kram aus der Jedipedia übernehmen. Der Gladiator aus Germanien 14:51, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Worum wird es den nun in deinem Wiki gehen? Gruß--King Loui 14:58, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Waffen. Alles vom Beginn der Menschheit bis heute über: Nahkampf-, Schusswaffen, Fahrzeuge, Flugzeuge, Schiffe u.s.w... Der Gladiator aus Germanien 15:30, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ne geile Idee! Da kenn ich mich auch etwas aus! :) Auch über die Schlachten? Gruß--King Loui 16:43, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wir brauchen den dritten Adim wer soll es sein. Drei Kanidaten haben wir *Benutzer:Kaiser von Rom *Benutzer:Imperator Cäsar Ti *Benutzer:Tobias Bitte gibt dein Stimme bei mir ab. Wir wollen doch Yoda41 überlassten der nach Vandalen guckt. --Anno 18:20, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich bin`s E.B (Der Gladiator aus Germanien). Ich bin gerade zu faul mich anzumelden. Wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich in meinem Wiki einen Link zur Roemerpedia gesetzt habe. Ich hoffe, bald bekomme ich auch User. Tschüss. 80.143.235.27 14:04, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ok wie heißt dein Pedia dann kann ich dich zu Partnerschaft hinzufügen. Ich hoffe du dein Wiki das es läuft. Viel Glück --Anno 14:06, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ist doch ok das ich Shaak Ti gesperrt habe, oder?--Tobias 19:59, 25. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich weis nicht was ich mit ihn machen soll darum habe ich bei Gesetz Wahl ein Antrag gesellt. --Anno 20:09, 25. Okt 2007 (CEST) Waffenkundepedia Ist ja nett gemeint, aber E.B will die Wiki nicht weiter machen. Also halte ich den Link eigendlich für unnötig. Gruß--King Loui 20:22, 25. Okt 2007 (CEST) :So, zum letzten mal: das Wiki xD--Kaiser von Rom 15:45, 26. Okt 2007 (CEST) Misstrauensantrag Das mit dem Misstrauensantrag ist ne ganz interessante Idee so verhindert man das ein Admin der schlecht arbeitet auch lange Admin bleibt.Aber bitte bevor ihr sowas gegen mich stellt sagt mir wenigstens bescheid damit ich nicht noch einmal geschockt bin wie eben.Und wenn ihr findet das ich schlecht arbeite könnt ihr mit mir reden und ich werde dann versuchen das zu verbessern, ich weiß das das von Shaak Ti wieso nur ein "Rache-Misstrauensantrag" ist, aber wenn ihr je findet das ich schlecht arbeite könnt ihr mit mir reden.--Tobias 13:34, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das ist eine "Rache-Misstrauensantrag" aber jeder will dich behalten darum hat der Antrag keine Bedeutung darum schenke ich den auch kein Blick. Ich will jetzt Artikel schreiben. --84.128.128.11 20:14, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) Änderungen Wir müssen hier ein paar Änderungen vornehmen. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 21:08, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte gerne mit dir Verhandelen. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 21:11, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie bei allen göttern konnte er dein passwort knacken?--Tobias 11:04, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Sorry das ich gestern Abend nicht da war aber ich habe ein Buch bekommen das mich interissiert ach ist ja aber egal was sollen wir jetzt tun.Als erstes brauchst du ein neues Benutzerpasswort.Weißt du ie das geht?Sonst frage ich Premia in der JP.Zweitens da es nach Verhandelungen mit Shaak Ti aussieht müssen wir clever verhandeln.Drittens ich hab bei der Botschaft bereits mitgeteilt das wir das schon wieder hinkriegen werden.Ich hoffe sie verlassen uns jetzt nicht denn das hängt alles ohl mit den Verhandelngen zusammen.ir schaffen das schon.Gruß Tobias 11:24, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) :Folgender Vorschlag: Das Shaak Ti der einzige Bürokrat ist, kann man nichts mehr gegen ihn tun, darum: Einer von Euch speichert alle Artikel auf seiner Festplatte, dann lasst ihr die Roemerpedia von gratis-wiki löschen nd stellt sie dann neu rein. Dann sich müssen nur noch alle Benutzer neu anmelden und die Artikel wieder reingestellt werden, und alles ist wie vorher. Gruß 84.176.237.166 11:53, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Ich danke dir für den vorschlag aber ich hoffe das es nicht soweit kommen muss.--Tobias 12:03, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Ich ändere unter Einstellungen dein benutzerpasswort.--Tobias 12:34, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Ich weiss das du on bist anno komm wir müssen verhandlen. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 18:17, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) ZUM LETZTEN MAL ENDWEDER WIR VERHANDELEN ODER ICH ÜBERNIMM DIE KONTROLLE! WENN NICHT BALD REAGIERT WIRD LÖSCHE ICH MAL PAAR SEITEN! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 18:56, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Hallo?Er hat auch andere Sachen zu tun als immer hier on zu sein.Er wird schon wieder hier on gehen.--Tobias 19:00, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja er versucht die ganze Zeit mein Passwort zu kanacken!Das beweisst das er on ist! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:01, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Und wie willst duz beeisen das er überhaupt on ist? Vos was soll das sein??: MediaWiki:Group-bureaucrat-name . --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:12, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Was sollen wir jetzt tun?--Tobias 17:37, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Wir geben Römerpedia auf. Ich lade alle Seiten runter und erstelle ein Neuen Wiki mit den Namen Forumpedia und stelle alle Seiten hinein. Hast du noch ein anderen Namen da dann sagt bescheid. --Anno 18:44, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) aufgeben ist das letzte was ich will.Wir sollten erstmal eine Mail zum Serverbetreiber schicken und sie um Rat fragen.Und aufgeben ist das was dieses Schwein Sipan Salim will.--Tobias 18:53, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Tobias du als Adimin schreib bitte ein Mail weil mein E-mail nicht will wie ich es will. Und schreibt was passiert ist. --Anno 19:09, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Sorry, aber ich hab keine E.Mail Adresse.--Tobias 19:18, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Forumpedia?? Was ist mir Koluseumpedia?? Oder Cäsarpedia?? Oder Römischepedia?? --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:37, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Halt du dich da bitte raus.--Tobias 19:42, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Nein! Vos hat jeden gefragt wer noch Vorschläge hat also sei still!! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:43, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Aber ganz bestimmt nicht von dir.Du hast Vos betrogen und versucht dieses Wiki zu übernehmen.Du bist überhaupt daran schuld das das Wiki neu gegründet werden muss.Vos hat mich gefragt."Hast du noch einen anderen Namen"?.Das hat er gefragt und nicht dich Kriminellen as du zweiwelsohne bist wenn man sieht was du getan hast.--Tobias 19:48, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Auf der Hautseite diskussion hat er noch gefragt ob jemand ne bessere idee hat! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:50, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Hat er gar nicht.Da steht nichts davon drin.--Tobias 19:51, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Lies dir mal alles richtig durch!! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 19:53, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) gut es steht da.Trotzdem ich habe nur Verachtung und Hass für dich übrig, während du hier so tust als hättest du ein fehler getan der jedem passieren könnte.Ich kann es nicht fassen das ein 12 Jähriger so Kriminell sein kann.Das du hier vorschläge machst obwohl du auch hier wie in der JP jeden betrogen müsste ist einfach schreklich du musst dich wirklich schämen.--Tobias 19:57, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Tobias durch lange reden wird auch nichts. Halt doch mal den Mund! Du lenkst vom Thema ab!! --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:00, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Sauer weil ich die Wahrheit sage?--Tobias 20:02, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Nein weil duvom Thema ablenkst. Was willst du jetzt erreichen?? Wir sollten sich jetzt um das Problem kümmern das ich angerichtet habe. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:06, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Na gut aber was soll wir schon tun.--Tobias 20:09, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Hmmm. für was bist du neu gründung oder dieses Wiki weitermachen?? --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:10, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Eher dieses Wiki weitermachen.--Tobias 20:12, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ach so verstehe. nun es gibt zwei möglickeiten Gratis Wiki infomieren die aber lang nichts mehr getan haben. oder versuchen dad Wiki ohne bürokraten rechte zu führen. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:14, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Wir sind aber nur zwei dann mit Admin rechten.--Tobias 20:16, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja das stimmt. Das wird glaube ich zu schwer oder?? --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:17, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Du hast doch auch noch Admin-Rechte, oder?--Tobias 20:19, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja. Aber ich hab sie nicht verdient sie sind nur so da. Trozdem wirds schwer das Wiki zu leiten. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:21, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Deswegen wird das Wiki wohl auch aufgelöst erden und dann auch neu gegründet.--Tobias 20:24, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Und das alles wegen mir.... aber ich versteht echt nicht wie das passieren konnte. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:26, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Tja für reue ist es etwas spät.--Tobias 20:29, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ich weiss. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:31, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Aber wir lassen uns as einfallen.--Tobias 20:32, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja das Admin Team ist immer gut. Gute nacht ich versuch zu schlafen. --Imperator Cäsar Ti 20:35, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja, meinetwegen.--Tobias 20:36, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Ti du bekommst ein schreckung über das jetztige Wiki. *Ersten noch ein Mal eine Beleidigungen wirds du gesperrt. *Du darf dich nicht meht Kanidat aufstehlen lassen. *Darf keine Vorschläge mehr machen. *Hast keine Stimme mehr *Du darf an Diskussion beteidigen in den dein Name fällt sonst nicht. *Und darf Artikel schreiben nur mit Bestätigung. Wenn du die nicht anhälst wirds du gesperrt für das neue auch.--Anno 16:45, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Das ist aus meiner Sicht viel zu nett aber enn du meinst...und er sollte auch kein vandalismus in anderen Wikis mehr betreiben finde ich.--Tobias 17:52, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Er darf bei den neun Römerpedia nicht mehr sich meldeten der wird dann gesperrt. Ok --Anno 18:02, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Also wird er gesperrt wenn er sich anmeldet, hab ich das richtig verstanden?Und hast schon einen neuen Namen für die neue Roemerpedia.--Tobias 18:07, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja so ist aber ein Name könnt ihr Vorschlagen und wählen. --Anno 18:11, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Neue Zukunft Hier sind drei Namen für das neue Wiki. Die Wahl läuft so ihr Macht hinter den Namen ein dickes M'''. Morgen um 7 Uhr ist die Wahl zu Ende. *Cäsarpedia *Rompedia '''M *Augustuspedia Warum wir Römerpedia dicht machen könnt ihr Unter Vorschläage nach lesen. Anno 18:33, 31. Okt 2007 (CET)